Crash Landing on Hathor
This is the second episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen is black. There are beeping noises in the background. It shows the screen from Inferno's point of view. He slowly opens his eyes and sees a ball of fire flying back and forth really fast. He slowly got up and the screen switched back to 3rd person view. "VOLAN?" Inferno called. Inferno walked down the hallway and up to the command center. "Volan, what's happening?" Inferno asked and the beeping was still going on. "Well, I know this is pretty bad, but......" Volan almost finished and was still flying around and guiding the ship. "But......." Inferno asked. "We're crash landing...... into Hathor." Volan said and kept pulling levers. With wide eyes, Inferno ran up and hit random buttons. Right before Inferno hit a button, Volan yelled like it slow mo. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He said, but Inferno had already pushed it. "YOU JUST ACCELERATED OUR CRASH SPEED!" Volan said and Inferno walked quietly to his chair. Volan pressed many more buttons and pulled more levers and the ship got alittle slower, but the impact would still be harmful to the ship and.............. THEM! Inferno got really worried. Just when they were close enough, gravity seemed to defy itself. Volan grabbed Inferno's hand in slow mo and then a few more seconds of flying out of the shp and then it was back to normal. Just by a nano-inch, they had made it. Volan flew foward and dropped Inferno, who slid the ground and hit a tree. Inferno got up and shook his head. He stared as the ship landed in a swamp like area. The ship knocked over a few dead logs. Inferno turned around and ran over to Volan who was also shaking his head, trying to knock the sense back into himself. They stared as the ship started sinking into the muddy water. "NO, NO, NO!" Inferno kept repeating and ran over to the swamp, and with every step, the mud turned into a clay like material. When he reached the ship, he had made a little pathway through the swamp. He then started running around in circles around the ship. The mud had changed to the clay and the swirling mud like quicksand was now like a solid whirlpool. Volan finally came flying up. "Inferno, we must find a town and ask for supplies." Volan said. Inferno nodded and they both walked of the mud-clay walk way. They kept walking until they saw a small town in the middle of nowhere. Inferno and Volan went into town which had a store, a few houses, and a garden. They all looked like huts and were both the length and width of about two cars. They entered town and many people came out of there huts. "WELCOME!" shouted one of the Splixsons. He tried to shake Inferno's hand, but Inferno backed away. "Sorry, I'm kinda on fire." Inferno said and the Splixson didn't seem to care. The splixson shook his hand and it didn't effect him at all. Inferno was stunned and the Splixson smiled. "Kyd, stop it, you are embarrasing the visitors." A lady said who was obviously his mom. "Yes, mother." Kyd said and walked back to his mother who was carrying a baby and holding another 2 year-old looking Splixson's hand. Kyd was about Inferno's age. "Welcome." came up by an old, wise Splixson. "We are sorry, we have crash landed on your planet and we could use some help." Inferno said. "What he means is we would like some help with supplies and helping repair our ship." Volan said. "Get a mechanic and store owner on it." said the Splixson who only raised a hand and had two Splixsons run out of the crowd. "You are welcome to stay overnight on Hathor, we do have an open hut. Kyd, would you please show them to the hut." said the Splixson. "Yes, Master K'oli." said Kyd who came up and bowed to him. "Thank you." said Volan who also bowed and Inferno and Volan followed Kyd who started walking towards a hut that was on the very far side. "Thank you." Volan said and Kyd smiled then left. He looked different than the others. His horns were a little sharper and had little sharp things on his wrists. Inferno seemed to notice, yet no one else did, or really cared. Tonight, Inferno felt safe, like he did at home, not the anxiety on the ship, like comfortable and care-free, like he was with his family again, but he knew it wasn't that easy. He layed down on a cot like bed and almost fell asleep right away. He woke up to talking noise that sounded like mumbles until his hearing cleared up. He stared and saw Volan talking to the supply man and mechanic. "Yeah, I will have the ship fixed in a jiffy." The mechanic said. "And I have all my supply order soon too." said the supply man. "Good, we should be out of here soon then." Volan said. The two Splixsons left and Volan left aswell. Inferno got up and looked around. Somehow the cot and hut hasn't caught on fire. He shrugged it off and saw Kyd. He was walking behind a bush and kept looking around. Inferno dashed towards the bush. He hoped he wouldn't set anything on fire and followed Kyd as he walked into the forest. Kyd walked to a little, secret, area, hidden in twigs and bushes. Inferno looked through and tried to be as silent as he could. He saw Kyd sitting down and writing in a book. A twig snapped and leaves rustled. Inferno dived out of the way. Kyd jumped out and had blades coming out of his wrists. He did an elaborate manuever and soon realized no one was there. The blades slowly went back in and he dropped his book back and walked away. Inferno couldn't help it and went to get the book. Journal Entry-1 What I want more than anything is to travel, I want to travel and do something with my life, I have also dreamed of fighting evil. I guess it was just never meant to be. Journal Entry-2 I have been lately dreaming that I am some sort of superhero, I know it will never happen, but what if it could? I wish I could be. Inferno flipped through a lot of pages. Journal Entry-126 There are new strangers in town that stayed for a night. I think that they are heroes. Maybe they could take me to join them? I doubt it, no one thinks I can fight, not even a great warrior could notice me. Inferno dropped the book and ran out when he heard rustling leaves. He ran out and into town. Inferno saw Volan flying around the area. Greeting people with "Hello, good fellow." or "Hello, madam." making him sound more proper than ever. Inferno walked back to his hut and suddenly felt drained. He felt like someone threw water on him. "So......... tired........" He whined and laid down on the hut. He punched a pillow and closed his eyes, fake sleeping. He heard someone enter. "If only you could see the real me." It was Kyd's voice. He heard footsteps leaving and opened his eyes which felt heavy like weights. He shook his head alittle, then passed out. Inferno is shown awakening on his cot. He gets up. "GOOD, YOU'RE FINALLY UP!" Volan yelled. Inferno opened his eyes and saw Volan flying in front of him. "Our ship is fixed, we got our supplies, and we're ready to go." Volan said and smiled. "No, no we aren't." Inferno said and walked out. "What?" Volan asked as he leaved. Inferno walked down to Kyd's family's cot. He knock on the door and Kyd answered it. He got wide eye and motioned him in then shut the door. "Um, Miss, I would just like to say something about Kyd." Inferno said. "Yes?" His mother answered. "I want him to join me." Inferno said. His mother's mouth hung open and Kyd was in the middle of drinking and he spit and choked. "You want him?" His mother asked. "Can I please go mother?" Kyd stood up suddenly. "Well, I guess....." His mother said. "OH THANK YOU MOTHER, THANK YOU!" Kyd tackled his mom into a hug. "Time to leave." Inferno smiled and they joined Volan. "So, we have a new teammate," Volan said. "Yep, and a powerful one at that." Inferno said and Kyd blushed. They said goodbye and thank-you to the Splixsons and boarded the ship. Over the window, Kyd still waved to his mother who was still waving back. The ship took off. Characters *Inferno *Volan *Kyd *Master K'oli *Kyd's Mom *Kyd's Baby Brother *Kyd's Toddler Sister *A group of Splixsons Villains *No villains (Weird) Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort